Don't You Like Cute Things?
by cupid4751
Summary: One-Shot for the idea that I had. Eve and Add buy chibi dolls of the Elgang and set out to deliver them to their friends! For the dolls in the story- They're the accessories that you wear on your arm on Elsword. AddxEve- Pairings in the story [ElsxAi] [RavenxRena] [ChungxAra]
1. One-Shot: Don't You Like Cute Things?

**A/N: Hello! :D I'm back with another one-shot while my actual story is in progress. I've fallen into Elsword fanfictions now. Mainly AddxEve, which I find are lacking. :c And for some reason… Elsword x Raven? Not sure why…. Dunno…. Oh well. So here's my One-Shot of Add and Eve: **_**Don't You like Cute Things?**_** It's a fluff…I think. By the way,****I do not own Elsword, or any of the characters. I only own the idea. All credit to Nexon/KoG games. Pairings: [Eve x Add] [Elsword x Aisha] [Rena x Raven] [Chung x Ara] [Aaaaaaaand Elesis…. By herself.]  
>Er…. Classes?<br>Eve: Code: Empress  
>Add: Base<br>Aisha: Elemental Master  
>Elsword: Rune Slayer<br>Rena: Wind Sneaker  
>Raven: Blade Master<br>Chung: Tactical Trooper  
>Ara: Sakra Devanam<br>Elesis: Grand Master**

Eve was staring in a store window. It was unlike her, but she couldn't help but to be fascinated by what she saw.

"Eve, what are you looking at?" Add asked. He stood behind her. Add had stopped chasing Eve (for now….) and they became friends. But Add liked Eve. As in _loved _her. But would he admit it? No! No way.

"Eve…?" Add was confused. She was not responding to him.

"Eve?!"

"Ah? Yeah?"

"What are you looking at?"

Eve pointed into the window of the store, which Add peaked over her shoulder to see. And there it was; an entire, chibi version of the Elgang…. Even Add was in there, and he was surprised to see that. Add immediately knew why she was shocked; they were really cute, and Add quickly assumed she wanted one.

"Do you want one, Eve?"

Eve paused. No reply.

"We can go into the store and you can tell me when we look closer at all of them, okay?"

Eve nodded. They both headed inside and Eve's small hand found Add's own hand, but he didn't notice. He was focused on finding the doll that she wanted.

"Why do I find them so…."

"So what, Eve?"

"I cannot find the word. It's not in my dictionary."

"Cute, maybe? Why are they so cute?"

"What's 'cute?'"

"Ah… Don't you like cute things, Eve?"

"Yes, I do believe I like them, but I am unsure of why."

"Because they are cute. Girls usually like cute things?"

"So it's in my nature?"

"Yes."

"Oh…." There's a long pause, which Add then decides to break by picking up the first doll; Elsword.

"What about this one?" Eve shook her head in response to Add.

"No, this isn't cute; it's weird. Maybe for Aisha or-"

"I have an idea, Eve." Add interrupted.

"Eh?"

"Let's buy all of them and give them to everyone. It's an excuse to go visit them all." Eve blinked.

"I like that idea."

"Then we'll do that." Add replied. So Add allowed Eve to pick up all of the plush dolls, and he paid for them, all together about 4,500,000 ED, which was a lot to Add's 5,000,000 ED in total. They left the store, Eve gripping onto Add's hand with one of her own, and the bag of dolls in the other. Add and Eve made their way to their first victim's (**AHEM**) - sorry, PERSON'S, home. In this case, Aisha was their first target. Eve, still holding onto Add's hand, walked up to the door of Aisha's small, yet purple, home.

Eve knocked on the door, and it was opened by Aisha.

"Aish-" Eve started before Aisha absorbed her in a hug too tight.

"Eve!" Aisha yelled.

"I believe you humans would say, 'I cannot breathe.' But hello." Eve responded.

"What brings you?" Aisha smiled, and Add huffed.

"You're ignoring me, Ais-" Add was tackled by Aisha.

"I missed you, you insane little kitty cat!"

"H-Hey!" Add tried to defend his dignity, but it was to no avail. Eve was laughing, and Add's face lit up.

"What the- Add?! Aisha!? Why are you under my girlfriend, Add?" Elsword had walked out of the house and was currently staring Add down. Eve took note; Elsword was shirtless.

"..Put some damn clothes on, Elboy." Add groaned. Aisha was blushing as she stood up.

"I-I was just greeting Add and Eve!"

"Did you and Elsword-"

"NO!" Both yelled loudly.

"Okay…" Eve shrugged. "I have gifts."

"Eh?" They responded in unison. Eve reached into Add's bag. She pulled out the small Aisha and Elsword dolls. The two's eyes lit up.

"Oh my gosh!" Aisha cried. "It's so cute!" She stole the Elsword plushy from Eve. Eve realized she should just give them whichever plushy they want. Elsword stared at Aisha's plushy before he engulfed it in a hug. Aisha giggled. Elsword proceeded to sweep the giggling Aisha off her feet and spin her around. Add found it adorable… until a very scary and familiar voice boomed from behind.

"… My little brother's up to no good, eh?" The voice asked. Everyone froze and shuddered… even Eve. Everyone turned to see exactly who they thought…. The famous red-haired knight.

"Plushies? Got one for me?" Elesis asked Eve, who nodded and held Elesis out her plushy. Elesis then stole the Elsword doll from Aisha, who was going to complain until her own plushy was thrown into her face.

"See? I'll take yours, and you take mine." Elesis beamed. No one said a word, but Elsword quickly nodded.

"Good… bye now! Oh… and you two better behave." She threatened, and the two nodded as fast as they could. Elesis pretty much vanished.

"Y-Your sister scares me…" Aisha squeaked, clinging to Elsword.

"I know… I have a surprise, though."

"Eh?" Elsword held up his plushy… It was of himself. Aisha cried out and hugged it. Elsword put his arm around Aisha.

"Thanks, Eve… and the psycho, too." Elsword said, rolling his eyes at his mention of Add.

"Hey! I am not!"

"Yeah, you are, you jerk."

"Immature brat."

"Psycho robot."

"Why you- HEY!" Add cried. Eve had grabbed his ear, dragging him off. Aisha proceeded to drag Elsword inside, him whining all the way.

"Come on, stop being a kitten." Eve spoke to Add.

"Ok- Wait! Hey!" Add responded.

So they went off to see Rena... and Raven, assuming he was there as usual. The two had been together, and it was anything but a secret, unlike Elsword and Aisha.

Eve soon bounded up to the door of Rena's home and knocked. Rena opened it, her hair up in a ponytail as usual.

"Eve!" She smiled. Eve waved.

"KITTY!" Rena cried, smothering Add who tried desperately to get away.

"..b-breathe... c-c-can't..." Add finally got away, inhaling deeply.

"What brings you?" Rena beamed, then proceeded to yell, "RAVEN! Come here! It's Eve and Kitty!"

"…" Add heard Eve's giggling, and smiled. Rena proceeded to give him an "I-Swear-If-You-Hurt-Her-You-Will-Not-Live-To-See-The-Next-Day-And-It-Will-Not-Be-Pretty" look. He immediately grew terrified. Raven got to the door, and him and Add began to have a glaring contest.

"…Add."

"…Raven."

"…"

"…"

"BOYS..." Rena interrupted, a pan in her hand, which scared Add into hiding behind Eve, and Raven went silent.

"Anyway…" Rena continued. "Why don't you two come in for some tea?" she offered a bright smile.

"No tha-"

"Yes." Eve interrupted Add, who soon gave up his attempt to decline, and they were guided inside Rena's home. It was a very nice home that Rena had decorated like her old home.

Rena had disappeared briefly, returning with tea for everyone, which she set down on the table.

"So! What's up?" Rena asked. Eve took a cup of tea, put it down on the table, and then reached across Add's lap… who sat there with a very deep blush to his face…. And drew out two plush dolls: the Rena and Raven ones. Rena paused, and let out a small gasp.

"… Ah! They're so cute! Where'd you get them?!" Rena cried as she scooped up Raven's plush doll from Eve, then handed her own mini-self to Raven, who held it FAAAAR away and had a stare-down with it, as if it were a piece of trash to dispose of. He seemed scared of the innocence of the doll…. Or the doll itself.

"Add helped me to buy them." Eve smiled softly. "They're a gift to all of our friends."

"Aww… So little kitty has a heart after all, eh?" Raven smirked.

"… Do you WANT me to try to steal the codes for your Nasod arm, because I'd be perfectly happy in doing so rather than sitting here idly…" Add questioned him.

"Come at me; gives me a reason to pound your face in."

"Boys-" Eve tried to interrupt.

"You're the one who's gonna get hurt, you-"

"Boys…" Rena then tried to get them to stop.

"I'll drop you right now, then!"

"You wish!"

"…"

"You wanna go?!"

"YEAH! RIGHT HERE. RIGHT N-"

_SMACK! _The sound resonated throughout the room, which soon became silent. Eve had slapped both of them. The silence was broken by Add's string of curses due to the pain.

"... Ow." Raven said calmly.

"But Eeeeeeeve!" Add whined. Eve placed the two plushy dolls down on the table.

"We should be going," Eve blinked.

"Aw, but at least tell me how Elboy and Aisha are!" Rena pleaded.

"They're fine. We visited them first. Elsword was not wearing a shirt, and Aisha was with him."

"…And they didn't tell me?" Rena seemed upset.

"…We'll be going now." Add said.

"Fine, fine. Raven and I need to go pay two someone's a visit." And with that, Add picked up Eve, and walked out. They were left with four dolls; Chung, Ara, Eve, and Add. Their next targets, however….

Eve stopped in front of the Hamel Castle… Chung's home.

"Name- Ah, Eve, Queen of the Nasods!" The guard exclaimed. "…Plus one?" He raised an eyebrow at Add, who got upset.

"Yes. Is Chung Seiker here right now?"

"Yes, but he is with Lady Ara."

"…Lady Ara?" The two questioned in unison.

"Yes, follow me." And the two followed. The servant knocked on the door.

"Ah! Y-Yes?!" cried the voice on the other side, which belonged to Chung.

"You have two visitors!"

"O-One moment…!"

"Wait here. I trust you to behave." And the guard left. There was a low, incoherent whisper from the room, then silence.

"…I'm going in." Add said.

"Don't you-" but Add had already thrown open the doors. What they saw, was Chung looming over Ara, who was sitting down on a chair. They were kissing.

"…FINALLY!" Add yelled. The two drew away, both dawning faces as red as tomatoes.

"Y-YOU WERE NOT SUPPOSE T-T-TO E-ENTER" Chung yelled at Add. Ara looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"You finally did it! I'm so proud of you!" Chung looked like he was going to KILL Add.

"…Add… Come here?"

"….Yes?"

"….DREAD CHASE!"

"OH HELL NO!" Add took off in a run while Chung's glowing red missiles chased after him.

"..D-Did you need something, Eve?" Ara asked with a kind, yet fairly shaky, smile.

"Yes. I have presents." Eve smiled.

"Where?!" Ara and Chung asked in unison, both sounding like little children. Oh, the Prince of Hamel and his Lady both acting like a group of five-year-olds on Christmas.

"Add has them. Come here, kitty." This earned a giggle from Ara, and a snicker from Chung, as Add, miraculously unscathed, walked over. He would have growled at someone for calling him a kitty, but it was Eve. He sat beside her.

Eve reached into his bag to draw out two of the remaining dolls. There was a long, drawn out pause before a squealing blonde-headed boy snatched the one of his girlfriend and cuddled it tightly. He had a little blush on his cheeks, and it made him adorable… as usual.

Ara took the plush of a certain blonde-headed boy and smiled.

"Y-You're so kind! Thank you!" Ara beamed. Chung nodded. Ara just giggled and then hugged him tightly.

"We'll be off, now." Eve smiled calmly. They waved good-bye and left.

Somehow, on their way home, Eve's small hand found Add's own again. Add gave her a quizzical look.

"…Are you not my escort home? If so, then do your job." And silence ensued the rest of the way home.

When they finally got there, Eve sat on the couch. Add proceeded to shut the door… and lock it.

"…Add? Why would you lock the door?"

"We need to talk, my Queen."

"… You didn't need to lock the door…." Eve paused and stood up.

Add was approaching her with a smile that sent shivers down Eve's spine… or well, sent a cold feeling to her mostly-metallic self.

"What is with that smile, Add?" she continued.

"… I want it."

"… I won't give you my codes."

"That's not what I want."

"Then what-" Eve's back hit a wall; Add had her pinned against it not even a second later.

"You, my Queen. I want you."

"I don't believe you." Eve said lowly.

"Then I'll prove it."

"Wha-" Eve was interrupted by something warm pressing against her lips… Which was Add; He had kissed Eve. She almost forced herself to pull away; ALMOST. But Eve felt hopelessly in love… something she had never really experienced before. It was both frightening, and exiting to Eve. Normally, she would never say such a thing… but she couldn't fully comprehend Add's actions or her own reactions. Add drew away.

"…"

"…"

"…Add?"

"…Yes?"

"Why haven't you done this before?" Upon Eve's comment, Add was shocked.

"Wha-" It was Add's turn to be left speechless.

"The Queen orders you to do it again."

"…" There was a pause, and a calm, loving smile spread across the scientist's face. Add leaned in and kissed her again.

When Add pulled away, he laughed. Eve was adorable… she was blushing very lightly.

"My Queen… I've loved you for a while."

"… I believe I have felt the same. We've grown closer and I could never understand the feeling in my chest when I was around you… and now I do."

"… I'm glad?"

"Yes. Me too." Add pulled Eve into a hug.

"So, are we-" He started.

"Together?" Eve asked.

"Yes."

"… Sure. But no codes still."

"… Aw, okay."

"…Add?"

"Yes?"

"I'm tired."

"Then let's sleep."

"But-"

"Go. At least on the couch." Eve went over and sat on the couch. Add sat beside her, putting his arm around her shoulder. She snuggled into his chest.

"…Wait!"

"Eh?" Add pulled out the leftover dolls; the ones of Eve and himself. He handed them to Eve.

"Ah, thank you."

"Goodnight, my Queen."

"Goodnight, Add."

There was a group of seven outside Eve's home.

"…Don't knock; Just go in!"

"..But that's rude…"

"Catch them in the act. Add walked in on us earlier."

"On 3."

"One!"

"Two!"

"…Three!" The group opened the door. What they saw made them gasp.

There was an adorable sight to behold; Eve was curled up in Add's arms. Both forms were curled up together on the couch. Eve was pressed against Add, whose arm was draped over her. Eve clung tightly to her Add doll. The one of Eve was resting besides Add's head. And both of them slept with cute little smiles and pale blush to their faces.

"We… should go." Aisha said.

"We'll catch up later…." Chung responded.

The red-headed duo snickered, which earned the male twin a smack upside the head from his purple-headed girlfriend.

"Move it!" Aisha stamped her foot. When no one moved, Rena glared at them all.

"The lady said to MOVE IT!" and with that, everyone ran out and the door slammed shut. Eve woke up.

"..Hm…?"

"… Don't worry about it, Eve; Just go back to sleep."

"Okay…." There was a pause.

"Hey, Eve?"

"Yes, Add?"

"Don't you like cute things, now?"

"Yes, yes I do."

**A/N: (that I originally forgot to Add... get it? :DD... OTL) Welp, here it is! Reviews please? o ^ o Hopefully I stayed true to their natures... or close. Oh well. Bai! :D**


	2. Author's Note: About Add x Eve One-Shots

**A/N: Hellooooo~ No, sorry. This isn't a second chapter, however, I would like to say I'm considering making one big story for all my Add x Eve One-shots. I'm in progress with one, not sure how far along I am right now, but then it'd make sense when you guys are watching for more and I'm not posting here and you have no idea, right? So how would that be fair to you guys? I believe I will make an "Add x Eve One-Shot Collection" and Post all of them there. Feel free to tell me what you think, or not. That works too. Meanwhile, I'll continue to write the one I'm working on with an injured hand. (Long story; Managed to stab myself in the hand with a pencil because I am just. SO BRILLIANT. LOL.) And uh… on that note, Ima shut up now. Bye bye for now~!**


End file.
